


分手快乐

by SugarDowney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: ＃无能力au，私设年龄差#OOC预警，ditry talk有，很污＃不管在哪个au都超有钱的总裁x虽然没钱但也不缺钱的虫哥





	分手快乐

　　“Tony Stark！我要和你分手！”Peter崩溃地大喊，他面前摆着一些被剥开的洋葱皮，和一些被削下来的胡萝卜皮。紫色橙色铺开在洁白的瓷砖上，一片凌乱。而Peter Parker本人则把那颗剥了一半的洋葱往案板一拍，“我再也受不了了！”  
　　  
　　“不准说脏话。”  
　　  
　　“哈？所以你听见我前一句话说什么了吗？”Peter放下手里的洋葱光着脚板啪嗒啪嗒往回跑，跑到一半想了想，还是把另一只手握着的菜刀放了回去——他只是要和Tony Stark分手，又不是想要这个老男人的命。  
　　  
　　而Tony则戴着墨镜躺在大敞开的弧形阳台上晒着太阳，一副飞扬跋扈的阔佬样——不过事实如此，Tony Stark本人确实超有钱的，从Tony刚追求他那会儿开始他就知道了。  
　　  
　　礼物鲜花管他要还是不要都一股脑往他这里塞，吓得Peter接连半个月走进办公室都有了『快递员恐惧症』，他超怕听到“麻烦Mr.Parker出来签收一下”几个字。要知道他只是一个普通员工，而且就职的号角日报老板脾气超级臭，Peter在连着看了大半个月JJJ一听到快递员敲门就像黑得像锅底的脸以后，他终于受不了了——  
　　  
　　Peter拿起最新鲜的那束花啪地拍在Tony面前，语气是恶狠狠的，“你再送花给我，我就——”  
　　  
　　“就什么？”Tony不为所动，甚至洋洋得意地向他摊开了手，Peter很疑惑怎么这个男人就算是摆出一副无赖样也永远看起来矜贵又好看呢？  
　　  
　　“你再这样，我老板要把我开除了！”Peter一把抓住了Tony的领带，低声威胁他，“我要是被开除了，你也别想有好日子过。”  
　　  
　　但是Tony轻佻地顺着Peter拉住他领带的动作亲了他一下，说出来的话肉麻到让Peter不忍心听，“我从喜欢上你的那一刻就已经开始不好过了。”  
　　  
　　Peter一把捂住了他的嘴，有点崩溃，脸红得像个初恋进行时的傻小伙，“你到底喜欢我什么？！”  
　　  
　　“这个问题我也很好奇的。”Tony在Peter没捂严的手掌下发出说话的呜呜声，Peter到底还是放开了他，“不如你和我一起弄懂它——make it clearly.”  
　　  
　　Tony露出了一个势在必得的微笑，“从进门到现在的第九分钟，你的视线没有离开我的脸超过十秒钟。所以——”Tony对着Peter挑了挑眉毛，“你到底什么时候才肯挪动一下你的小屁股坐过来吻我？”  
　　  
　　“你真是个混蛋。”Peter抓着Tony的领子吻了上去，横冲直撞的架势简直让Tony怀疑他是来给自己拔牙的，斯塔克工业总裁心里好笑又有点火——欲火。  
　　  
　　Tony揪着小记者的后领把他扯开，清了清嗓子，看起来严肃又正经，不过这时候的他看在Peter眼里倒越来越像个真正的衣冠禽兽了，Tony掐着Peter的下巴要他抬着头，然后垂着眼睛看他，“你知道这个吻代表什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“我知道！”Peter很无奈，他找不到除了亲吻这个男人以外的任何方法来纾解他的怒气——他为自己拿Tony没办法而生气、他为自己喜欢上了这么一个花花公子而生气！  
　　  
　　Peter抿紧了嘴唇，一句话也不肯说，看起来像个倔强的胡萝卜，用一些脆弱的根须紧抓着泥土，一寸也不肯挪动。  
　　  
　　可是Tony有办法对付这个。  
　　  
　　他轻轻抬起Peter的下巴，两人四目相对的感受着彼此之间距离的拉近，近到视线里窄得只剩下对方的眼睛，最后，他们的嘴唇又重新贴在了一起。Tony闭上眼睛给了Peter一个温柔的吻，缠绵得几乎能融化他的舌尖。刚才还像只炸毛刺猬一样的Peter在这个吻中变得柔软，他的脸颊开始发烫，鼻间发出不自觉的轻哼，似乎享受至极。  
　　  
　　从这一天起，号角日报再也不会在上班时间遇见来找Mr.Parker签收快递的派送员了，取而代之的是，每一天在报社大楼下，都准时会出现同一辆——或者隔几天又换了款式的超豪华车，从大楼门口载走Mr.Parker。  
　　  
　　JJJ一度怀疑他手下这个看似平凡普通老实甚至有点像个小屁孩的Peter Parker该不是参与了什么见不得人的交易吧？（提示一下，PY交易也是一种交易）  
　　  
　　用一句当下很流行的话来说，他们这叫“速食爱情”、“闪电结合”——anyway，总之就是听起来很火热，让人肾上腺素和荷尔蒙蹭地一下跳破表，可实际上却很不靠谱的一种感情。  
　　  
　　用干柴烈火来形容也毫不夸张，从第一个真正的吻以后，他们都感受到了和对方有多合拍。至少从眼神、心跳和抵在对方大腿上那个硬得直逼棒球棍一样的器官，他们脑子里同时生出了一个念头：我想要他。  
　　  
　　而四十岁的Tony Stark和二十一的Peter（ps.还是处男这之前只交过一个女朋友，没上过本垒）Parker，床上的主导权在谁手里应该很清楚了。  
　　  
　　话不要说得太直白，面子该给还是要给，咳。  
　　  
　　总之他们有了第一个吻的那个晚上，Tony开车把Peter带回了家，和Peter在他卧室超大的那张床上就『Tony Stark到底为什么喜欢Peter Parker』这个问题好好讨论了一番，以至于第二天醒来，Peter回答了一整晚『问题』的嗓子都哑得不成样了。  
　　  
　　至于到底有没有把这个问题『make it clearly』呢，这个只有他们两个才清楚了。不过倒也确确实实的make it hot、make it hard、make it dirty了……  
　　  
　　回到现在，尽管总体来看拥有了一个年龄是他两倍大的男朋友似乎不是什么坏事，但只有Peter知道，和这个老男人生活在一起是多么让人抓狂的事。  
　　  
　　Peter走到阳台上支开的沙滩椅旁边，看见他男朋友正一副悠然享受生活、无忧无虑的样子，Peter只觉得心从火起，他从男人的鼻梁上摘下了墨镜，“你听见我说的话了吗？”  
　　  
　　Tony掀起眼皮懒洋洋地看他一眼，“我听见了啊。”  
　　  
　　“就只是——‘听见了’？！”Peter感到很不可思议，“Tony fucking Stark！我说我要和你分手！”  
　　  
　　“这次又是为了什么？”Tony翻了个白眼，试图从Peter手里拿回墨镜，午后强烈的阳光有些刺眼，同时这也让他心里烦躁起来，“亲爱的，你非要这样站着吗？”  
　　  
　　而Peter因为他这副不痛不痒仿佛Peter只是说了个笑话的样子感到更生气了，“你永远不把我的话放在心上——你看，不管我说什么，你永远都是这样，你永远觉得自己可以轻松解决一切，是吗？”  
　　  
　　“Peter Parker，我以前怎么不知道原来你是个drama queen？”Tony以一种惊奇的眼神看他，“我不就是下班回来忘记去给你买肉桂粉了吗——你至于从昨天生气到现在吗？”  
　　  
　　“所以你觉得这是小事吗？”Peter丝毫没有表现出被人揭穿小心眼的脸红或者尴尬，他反而抬高了声音据理力争起来，“你知道没有肉桂粉我就不能做苹果肉桂司康、也不能做肉桂巧克力冰淇淋——可能连今天的晚餐也没有了！”  
　　  
　　Peter一字一句地说着，几乎让听了这话的人都会忍不住怀疑他是不是真的没了那小包肉桂粉就要活不下去了。  
　　  
　　“那我们可以出去吃啊——”  
　　  
　　“好啊，你——我就知道你是嫌我做的菜难吃！”  
　　  
　　Tony简直为他男朋友神奇的脑回路感到了不可思议，“你到底想干什么？你现在是在为了和我吵架而吵架吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter理穷却词不穷，他挺了挺并不厚实的身板和Tony怒目相视，“总之我受够了，你到底把我当成什么？你就这么不在意我说的话？好，我知道，对你Tony Stark来说我不过就是个消遣和玩物，你以为我真的不知道吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter的声音里带着愤慨和隐隐的哽咽，这让Tony感到了不可思议，可Peter红着眼睛，一开口就停不下来，“你还记得我是个记者吗？你Tony Stark每一个绯闻我都看得到！你昨天下班以后先去了百货大楼对吗？我打电话问你在哪里，你说你在开车？可我同事那时候遇到你在和一个金发女人逛商场。”  
　　  
　　他最好冷笑了一声，“我真的受够了，和你在一起的这一年里我一直在忍受这些，但是现在——”  
　　  
　　“你什么意思？”Tony反而异常的冷静，这使得刚才还混乱不堪像是两人在玩闹的气氛忽然变得严肃了起来，“你说你忍了整整一年，你和我在一起的时候都在想着这些吗？你觉得我就只是把你当成个消遣，你觉得我只是出于无聊和你玩玩？”  
　　  
　　Peter原本因为伤心和愤怒而氤氲在眼眶里的泪水卡住了，他隐隐觉得事情的走向开始不妙起来，有一些他真正担心的事情就要发生了。他心里有个声音在拼命的叫喊——你该相信他！你该和他道歉！你该告诉他刚才那些都不是你真正想说的！  
　　  
　　可是一当他想到昨天同事告诉他Tony和一个女人看似关系亲密的出现在百货大楼，当他一想到这个男人因为和别的女人约会而忘记给他带回来一包小小的肉桂粉，Peter就控制不住自己因为嫉妒而变得歇斯底里和疯狂起来。  
　　  
　　他直视着Tony的眼睛，声音却因为没有底气而颤抖着，“是啊，你心里难道不是最清楚了吗——”  
　　  
　　“好。你刚才说分手是吗？”Tony直接打断了他，看也不看Peter一眼，摆出了一副冷酷而且无情无义的态度，“那你滚吧。”  
　　  
　　Peter根本没想到Tony会这么说——他想象中会出现的挽留和道歉一句也没有，他仿佛被从天而降的巨大冰块砸中了，站在原地张着嘴巴像只傻乎乎的青蛙一句话也说不出来。  
　　  
　　但是Tony从躺椅上站起来，连个眼角的余光都不给他，径直从Peter旁边走过去，仿佛只当他是空气一样。Peter深吸一口气，心里忽地一疼，他抓住了Tony的手腕，手指和声音都在发抖，“你站住，我要把属于我的东西都带走。”  
　　  
　　Tony倒是没甩开他的手腕，而是转过来看着Peter，眼神显示出一种精疲力尽似的脆弱，“你还想干什么？”  
　　  
　　“你身上这件衬衫，我送你的。”Peter吸着鼻子，听起来委屈极了，“你脱下来还给我。”  
　　  
　　Tony一愣，但他到底还是沉着脸色一颗一颗解开了衬衫纽扣，然后把那块犹体温的布料胡乱揉成一团扔给了Peter。扑头盖脸砸过来的衬衫让Peter下意识闭上了眼睛，衬衫上还有一种熟悉的洗衣液味道——这是Peter昨天才洗的，一想到自己和Tony分手以后就再也闻不到这个味道了，Peter鼻子狠狠一酸。  
　　  
　　Tony看他站在原地一动不动，一把扯开盖在他头上的衬衫，果然看见Peter的眼睛里吧嗒吧嗒掉出来眼泪。  
　　  
　　Tony心里一慌，也顾不上他们正吵架吵得都快分手了，男人放软了语气，“你怎么就哭了？”  
　　  
　　Peter挥开他的手，抓住衬衫一角从自己脸上蹭下一把涕泪混合物，然后又把衬衫扔到地上，昂着头倔强得傻气十足，“我不要了！”  
　　  
　　Tony看他像个小孩子一样胡闹，心里好气又好笑，那么一丁点因为Peter蛮不讲理而产生的怒火早在看见Peter掉眼泪的那一刻消失殆尽了。Tony只好配合他，“那你还想带什么走，我呢？你不要我了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我要和你分手。”Peter念念叨叨，就是不肯和Tony服软。但是Tony只是无奈地摇头，然后捏着Peter的下巴在他反应过来之前吻上了他——这简直是他屡试不爽的一招，他知道Peter喜欢他的吻，他总是对此毫无办法和反抗之力。  
　　  
　　Tony知道，这是因为Peter爱他。  
　　  
　　Tony抬着Peter的下巴轻轻地咬他的嘴唇，极尽温柔和缠绵地碾磨着男孩的唇齿，可Peter却像一只发狠的小兽一样用尖利的牙齿照着Tony的唇角狠狠咬了一口。Tony吃了一痛不但没有放开他，反而就势含住了Peter的舌尖，然后抱着Peter后腰把他推倒在躺椅上。  
　　  
　　沉浸在吻中的Peter这才反应过来，他开始挣扎起来，在亲吻间隙中断断续续地和Tony吵架，“你放开我——”  
　　  
　　“可你好像一点也不想要我放开你的样子啊。”Tony贴在他嘴唇边上低笑着，手顺着Peter的腰腹摸下去一把抓住了他半抬头的性器官，然后不出意外地听见Peter深吸了一口气，“嗯？很舒服吗。”  
　　  
　　Peter脸一红，下意识就要从Tony的压制下挣脱出来，但他身上的男人反而变本加厉地隔着裤子用膝盖一下下顶着会阴和他的性器，猝不及防的快感让Peter没控制住闷哼出声。Tony凑到他耳边，含住他的耳垂，用一种半是调笑半是蛊惑的声音问他，“打个分手炮，考虑一下？”  
　　  
　　Peter并拢两条腿夹住Tony的膝盖，让男人不能再作乱，收住了哽咽和哭声，压低声音喘息着骂他，“你满脑子就只有这个吗！”  
　　  
　　“那你呢？”Tony一手按住他的膝盖，把Peter的腿往两边打开，这一次Peter没有再拒绝他，而是侧过脸去像是无声的默许了Tony的行为。Tony拉过他一只手按在自己的皮带扣上，低声问他，“难道你不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter一把抓住了男人的裤沿，警告似地掐了Tony一把，“你想在这里——这是阳台！”  
　　  
　　“哪有怎么样？”Tony一副混世魔王的恶劣样子，好像天塌下来都无法阻止他一样，“这里是我家，我的阳台，还有我要操的是我男朋友——”  
　　  
　　“现在是前男友了。”Peter恶狠狠瞪着Tony，“还记得刚才有人让我快滚。”  
　　  
　　“哦。前男友就前男友。”Tony挑了挑眉一脸无所谓的样子，然后又在解开Peter裤子的时候笑得很恶劣，“反正不管你是我男朋友，还是前男友，我都喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　Peter说不过他，也遮不住自己通红的耳廓，Peter抬头急躁地吻住了Tony，带着一些恼羞成怒和明显被挑起的欲望。  
　　  
　　Tony则懒洋洋地回吻他，好像只把Peter当成一道午后甜点一样。  
　　  
　　Peter的家居短裤被Tony粗暴地扯下挂在了脚踝上，两个人脱个衣服倒搞得像打架一样。Peter这时候只庆幸他前男友Tony Stark是个令人艳羡的有钱人，他们的家在一座独栋别墅里，所以他完全不用担心这场荒唐的分手炮会被第三个人旁观。  
　　  
　　只是这场光天化日赤裸裸的性爱也确实让人感到羞耻。  
　　  
　　随着他的短裤被剥了下去，男人的手掌在他身上游走，拧住胸前一点肆意拨弄着，熟悉的快感被Tony一阵阵点燃，Peter不自觉地在男人身上磨蹭着，Tony放开了他的嘴唇，转而撩高了Peter被洗得发白的T恤去亲吻他的胸口。  
　　  
　　Peter闭上眼睛仰着头喘息，不再抗拒这份快感。但他忽然被人一把抱了起来，Peter下意识环住了Tony的脖子，有些迷糊地问，“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“阳台没有润滑剂。”Tony只回答了这么一句，然后揉了一把Peter光裸的臀肉，“捣蛋鬼，抱紧一点，不要自己摔下去又和我吵架说我抱不住你。”  
　　  
　　“你不要说得我像个没糖吃就哭的小屁孩一样！”  
　　  
　　Tony惊讶地看了他一眼，“难道你不是吗？”Tony故意调侃他，“我一直以为你未成年呢，Pete。”  
　　  
　　“我真讨厌你……”Peter咬住他Tony的嘴唇骂他，可是在此时他还挂在男人身上抱着Tony不肯放手的动作来看——这句话真是一点说服力也没有。  
　　  
　　Tony抱着他在沙发上坐上来，Peter双腿分开跪在沙发外沿上，Tony一边黏黏糊糊地问着他一边问，“你知道每次你这样叫我，我都在想什么？”  
　　  
　　“你在想什么？”Peter一边胡乱回应着Tony的吻一边在沙发靠背后面摸索着，不出意外地在其中一个坐垫下找出来半瓶润滑液和两个套子——他们家里很多匪夷所思的角落里都藏着这些东西，茶几下面、厨房储物柜里、浴室镜子后面，甚至书柜上几本厚字典背后都藏的有——总之，这可是他们的家啊，又没人规定只能在一个地方做爱。  
　　  
　　“我都在想，我到底要多努力——”Tony从Peter手里拿过润滑剂随意地在手指了抹了一些，但是Peter的身体却紧紧咬着他的手指让他难以放松，“啧，别夹这么紧。”  
　　  
　　“你闭嘴……”  
　　  
　　Tony笑了一声，没有继续逗他，而是安抚性地亲吻着Peter的颈侧，在光洁细白的皮肤上留下了湿润的斑驳吻痕。Peter把头埋在Tony肩膀里轻轻喘息着，两人好像完全忘记他们十分钟之前才分了手，Peter在Tony暗示性地拍了拍他的屁股以后下意识地把套子递给了男人。  
　　  
　　Tony咬开薄薄包装袋一角，一边转过头来吻Peter，笑着问他，“这么配合你前男友的吗，刚才说让我放开他的人是谁？”  
　　  
　　“你能不能不要说话——！”Peter嘴上这么说，却按着Tony的肩膀，抬起腰臀去纳入Tony想要挤进他身体的那处，飘忽地喘息着回答。  
　　  
　　但他忽然急喘了一声，手伸到后面慌乱去握住那根东西，摸了满手滑腻的润滑油，还收紧了身体不让Tony再进去，“Tony——你太快了——”  
　　  
　　Peter说这话的时候还看着Tony，他眼神无辜眼角晕红，Tony深吸一口气平复着因为这一夹而陡然强烈的快感，吻了Peter一下，嘴上安慰着他，“好，我会慢一点。”  
　　  
　　但是Peter刚放松下来身体就被Tony握着腰狠狠顶了进去，Peter短促地尖叫了一声，腰一软趴在了Tony肩膀上，修剪圆滑的指甲在男人背后抓挠着，只刮出了一些徒增情欲的红痕来。  
　　  
　　他们像两只野兽一样做爱，肆无忌惮地在对方身上留下痕迹，濡湿的吻痕沉淀成深浅不一的红色，Peter被Tony顶得连连喘息。Tony由下而上地深深挺入Peter的身体，沙发边沿是弹性良好又柔软的海绵，Peter的腿几乎在上面跪不稳，Tony每朝他身体里进入一次，Peter的腿就从沙发上又滑下来一点，Tony进入得也越深。  
　　  
　　他们对彼此的身体太熟悉，即使这场性爱稍显仓促，但最后射出来的时候两人的欲望都得到了满足。Peter靠在Tony的肩膀上轻喘着，Tony看他一脸餍足的模样，这才捏住他的脸问他，“前男友，现在高兴了？”  
　　  
　　“放开我……我要去洗澡。”  
　　  
　　“我家浴室不给前男友用。”  
　　  
　　“你——！”Peter瞪了Tony一眼，“弄到沙发和地板上怎么办？你这个家伙从来不收拾——”  
　　  
　　Peter忽然闭了嘴，他意识到自己已经不是Tony的男朋友了，这间房子和这个男人再也不需要他来操心了。Peter想到这里，心里又开始委屈起来。  
　　  
　　Tony拍了拍他的屁股示意他直起身来，Peter下意识想要抬起腿站到一边去，但是Tony似乎并不是要Peter离开的意思，而是扯掉了刚被射满的安全套，扶着半硬的性器滑进了Peter因为处于高潮余韵而格外敏感的身体。  
　　  
　　“不是分手炮吗？”Peter有些不明白现在是什么情况，他以为Tony是真的打算和他打一炮就赶他走了。  
　　  
　　“谁告诉你分手炮只有一炮的？”Tony恶劣地笑了起来，在Peter脸上亲了一下，又轻轻咬了一下他的鼻尖，即使说出口的话那么不正经，可他的声音却温柔得像是在和Peter说情话，“我没喊停就不算结束，也就不可能分手。”  
　　  
　　Peter也不知道自己到底是该觉得为这个男人的毫不正经感到恼怒，还是该松一口气。Peter决定暂时不要为了这些而伤神，他转而捏住了Tony的下巴，无法无天地揉着Stark工业总裁的小胡子，感受着短短胡茬扎着他的掌心，“我饿了。”  
　　  
　　“我说你是个小屁孩一点也没错。”Tony叹了一口气把他抱起来往厨房走，Peter顺从地收起腿环在Tony腰后。而男人半硬的性器还埋在他身体里，随着走动的颠簸，Peter能清晰感受到身体里那根东西正在一点点胀硬起来。Peter刚经历过一场激烈性爱仍然敏感的身体难以忍受这样强烈的刺激，他趴在Tony的肩膀小声的喘息起来，眼睛里氤氲着雾气，欲望满得几乎要滴出水来。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的，就这么兴奋吗？”Tony停下来就着这个姿势往Peter身体里挺动了几下，满意地听见了Peter难耐的呻吟。Tony走到冰箱前，按着Peter的肩膀把他抵在了冰箱门上，抬起Peter两条腿挂在手臂上，面对面的一次比一次更深地进入Peter的身体。  
　　  
　　冰箱里的瓶瓶罐罐和摆放的食物们因为两人的动作而在Peter背后的冰箱里发出了砰砰作响的碰撞声，而Peter勾着Tony的肩膀，大脑几乎糊成一团，都快因为Tony的动作而冒出电光火花。  
　　  
　　可是半途中Peter忽然惊呼了一声，他这一停下来还下意识地夹住了后穴，让Tony差点因为这突然的一夹直接射了出来，Tony拍了他屁股一巴掌，低喘着问他，“你干什么？”  
　　  
　　“我想起来冰箱里还有盘沙拉……”Peter说着还想推开Tony，但是奈何两人现在的动作实在是主导地位悬殊，Peter红着脸又说，“这样抵着冰箱那什么——沙拉会洒出来的。”  
　　  
　　“你居然在想着冰箱里的沙拉？”Tony皱着眉一脸难以理解，“那碟超难吃的沙拉难道现在更重要吗？”  
　　  
　　“好啊你——Tony Stark，你终于承认你觉得我做东西难吃了！”  
　　  
　　“你真是个小混蛋，明知道自己做东西难吃，每次做完了还非要让我吃。连Happy都笑我闻起来一股沙拉味，脸都要吃绿了。”  
　　  
　　Peter还和他嘴硬，“可你第一次吃我做的菜还说那是你吃过最好吃的！反正——反正你就是个混蛋！”  
　　  
　　Tony吻住了他喋喋不休的嘴，陡然把Peter一把抱起来走回卧室扔到了床上，勾着Peter的腰腹又一次深深进入了他的身体，在Peter因为快感而失神时还在他耳边问他，“你还想和我算账？那我问你，你和你公司那个叫MJ的姑娘又是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“我和她——和她只是朋友！”Peter喘息着断断续续地回答，“你连她的醋也吃？”  
　　  
　　“那你不也吃我和我助理的醋吗？”Tony从背后抱住Peter，一手搂着他的胸口让他保持着平衡，Tony空出一只手在枕头下面摸索了一阵，掏出来一个闪光的东西扔到Peter面前，“大记者，请问你同事到底有没有看清楚我和我助理在百货大楼是干什么的？”  
　　  
　　Peter被Tony顶得不停向前晃，他根本看不清Tony刚从枕头底下摸出来的东西到底是什么，Peter撑起手肘在喘息间隙里顺着床单摸到那个闪光的小东西，拿到手才发现那是个戒指。  
　　  
　　戒指线条硬朗又简洁，明显是个男戒，内里一圈刻了一排小字，Peter只看了一眼眼泪就下来了。他把戒指紧紧握在手里，上面镶的几颗碎钻硬硬地扎着他的掌心，传来一阵细微又麻痒的痛意，Peter红着眼睛扭头过去，“你为什么不早说？”  
　　  
　　“你见过谁求婚还要提前通知的吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter眨了几下眼睛想把眼泪憋回去，但即使他的哭泣是短暂的，但是此刻Peter看着Tony的眼睛仍然是湿润的，“我想看着你。”  
　　  
　　“好。”Tony低下头在Peter嘴唇上温柔地吻了一下，把性器退出来一些，然后扣着Peter的十指面对面地进入了他的身体，“说你爱我。”  
　　  
　　“你混蛋——我不要——你！”Peter夹杂着喘息的声音让他的低声拒绝听起来更像是动情的呻吟，“Tony……”  
　　  
　　“很好，你明天请假吧，别上班了。”  
　　  
　　“Tony Stark！”  
　　  
　　虽然话是那么讲，可是最后Tony还是先抱着Peter清理完了才去洗澡，等他回到卧室时，他男朋友——不，现在已经是前男友和未婚夫了——Peter已经躺在床上睡着了，闭着眼睛，一副天真不知世事的样子。只有眼角那块发红的皮肤证明他刚才有多动情，Tony又想起来他掉眼泪的样子，心里一半是心疼一半又是生气。  
　　  
　　Tony盯着他睡着的样子看了一会儿，最后一个人叹了口气，在关上台灯之前低下头在男孩的眼角上轻轻吻了一下，“小混蛋，晚安。我爱你。”  
　　  
　　Peter在睡梦中迷迷糊糊应了一声，在Tony躺下来的时候自觉地转过来抱住了他，在Tony耳边留下一句模糊不清的“晚安”。  
　　  
　　而房间里很快只剩下相拥而眠的两人浅浅的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　


End file.
